Tijeras
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: el joven ingles ya no sopórtaba que su "mejor amigo" kiku este con alfred /au. alfred x 2p!arthur y mencion de alfred x 2p!kiku


**Título: tijeras **

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: pequeñas peleas entre la nación inglesa y la nación japonesa. Y posiblemente cambios de narración y un cambio de personalidad de Alfred .AU**

**Pareja:** Alfred x 2p! Arthur (estados unidos x Inglaterra) y mención de Alfred x 2p! kiku (estados unidos x Japón)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: muerte de un personaje **

**En la casa de Alfred, se encontraba el dulce ingles que se encontraba cocinando unos deliciosos cupcake que observaba con atención a aquel muchacho que tanto ama **

"**lo quiero para mí, yo le amo mucho"-pensaba el ingles**

**En la sala se encontraban hablando el japonés con el estadounidense, pero este se levantó a buscar sus prototipos y el japonés voltea a ver a Arthur y le sonríe pero le movió los labios y luego le sonrió**

**Arthur miro con sorpresa y se estaba hartando de la actitud de ese y le devuelve la sonríe mientras piensa en lo que le dijo al mover los labios**

"**él es mío"**

**El agarro su cuchillo y de repente sus ojos empezaron a tener un pequeño color lila en forma de corazón **

"**si utilizo un chuchillo él se dará cuenta"-sonríe**

**El empezó a caminar por toda la casa, encontró unas tijeras y se las guarda en su chaleco**

"**¿Qué haces Arthur?"-le pregunta Alfred**

"**nada amorcito~ estaba buscando algo para cortar una hoja"-le sonríe**

**Ahora estaba en sala recargado en la pared viendo a su amor con una expresión perdida con un poco de enojo hacia su amigo y le llegando pensamientos malos tales**

"**lo siento mucho kiku, pero no puedo tolerarlo más"**

"**él es mi amor, le amo más que nadie"**

"**yo nunca lo compartiré"**

**Miraba cada vez a kiku con más enojo porque se apegaba un poco más a Alfred porque necesita de ver más cerca las hojas donde tienen sus futuros proyectos. Mientras los pensamientos del otro se estaban volviendo más diferentes**

"**pero últimamente te estas acercando más a él"**

"**es tu culpa porque te gusta la tecnología tanto como"**

"**eso odio más de ti incluso siento que me miras burlonamente" **

"**Sin embargo "amigo" mío"**

**Kiku ahora estaba abrazando a Alfred mientras este miraba a otro lado para ver si no se estaba quemando algo. Arthur se dio cuenta que le estaba sonriendo con burla**

"**¿Por qué me lo quieres quitar?"**

"**yo soy su único amor y me lo dijo"**

**El joven japonés miro a Alfred con una sonrisa tierna y le jalo un poco la camisa**

"**¿me permites dormir en tu cuarto? No he podido dormir en días"- le sonrie**

"**claro, todo por mi amigo"- le acaricio la mejilla**

**Mientras el pelirrubio iba a hacerse un café, el pelinegro le sonríe de forma burlesca. El pobre de Arthur no aguantaba más **

"**si lo tengo que compartir prefiero que estés muerto"-sonríe y besa las tijeras**

**Mientras iba caminando de un lado a otro con las tijeras observo que su amor lo miraba**

"**¿A dónde vas?"-le pregunta Alfred**

"**solo voy a la habitación de invitados a ver si no deje mi hoja"-le sonrie forzadamente**

"**ah…ya veo"-le besa la frente-"te quiero"**

"**yo también Alfred"-le besa**

**El otro le sonríe. Arthur estaba muy enamorado de Alfred pero no quería que alguien se lo quitara, no importa su amigo japonés muere pero quiere que Alfred sea todo suyo**

**Empezó ir rumbo a la habitación con una sonrisa psicópata mientras abrazaba a las tijeras**

"**todo es tu culpa"**

"**siempre utilizas una voz agradable"**

"**siempre te comportas como buena persona"**

"**lo seduces mientras están en los proyectos que no entiendo muy bien"**

"**pensé que no te interesaba nada de lo que poseía"**

"**solo te burlaste de mi"**

"**LO QUERIAS A EL"**

"**NUNCA TE LO DARE"**

**Entro en la habitación, miro aquel japonés dormir plácidamente en la cama del amor de su vida. Se acerca lentamente mira las tijeras mientras empezó a dudar y le llegaron las palabras de su amigo al conocerte**

"**siempre seremos amigo y nunca te quitaría a la persona que te gusta porque se perder"**

**el al acordarse de eso, mira las tijeras con algo de temor y duda sobre matar a su único amigo**

"**no le matare"- susurra**

"**oh Arthur que bueno de verte"-le sonríe**

**Había despertado el japonés que se sienta en la cama y le daba una sonrisa agradable**

"**quiero decirte algo importante"-pone sus manos en la espalda**

"**dime"-le mira serio**

"**te quiero mucho, me da mucho de conocerte-sonríe- "eres como el hermano mayor que siempre quise"**

"**¿enserio?- le mira sorprendido**

"**si"-el cierra los ojos de felicidad al sonreír**

**Kiku miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa cuando Arthur bajo la guardia **

"**bromeo"- le entierra las tijeras en el corazón**

"**¿Por qué? Te amo Alfred nunca pude estar contigo"-le salió una lagrima**

"**Porque yo le amo mucho más que tu"-lame las tijeras- "no te preocupes que yo le cuidare mucho porque ahora es MIO-ríe**

**El joven americano vio toda la escena y se asustó un poco pero sus ojos se oscurecieron **

"**hola honda"-le sonríe**

"**Alfred"-se sorprende**

"**qué lindo lo hiciste"-le mira con "cariño"**

**El japonés se sintió querido y deja las tijeras a un lado para patear el cuerpo de Arthur**

"**todo lo hice por nosotros el necesitaba ya estar muerto, me iba a matar"-fingía inocencia**

"**si"- agarra las tijeras**

**Se acercó a kiku y lo abraza, el japonés se dio cuenta que tenía las tijeras aunque no desconfiaba del americano porque él no era como su amigo Arthur**

"**a él le amaba"-sonríe **

"**¿ahora me amaras?-le mira con ternura**

"**si"- le besa la mejilla**

"**¿enserio?"-sonríe mientras lo abraza**

"**solo bromeaba"-le enterró las tijeras en su estomago **

"**¿Por qué amor?"- lo miraba con lagrimas **

"**yo le amo mucho aunque nunca escucho mi confesión tú me lo quitaste lástima que nunca que te amaré"-le sonríe de forma psicópata**

**Se acerca al cuerpo de su amado que yacía muerto en el piso**

"**te amo"-besa el cadáver de Arthur**

**El pobre japonés miro la escena con tristeza mientras se desangraba. El rubio cargo el cuerpo de Arthur **

"**yo te amare toda la eternidad"- besa de nuevo a su amor**

**Kiku gritaba ayuda para él y su amor pero nadie acudía mientras veía que su amado se enterró las tijeras en su corazón y después se cortó el cuello**


End file.
